


hold me until the world disappears

by lay_me_gently_in_the_cold_dark_earth



Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, No Way, also these two are way too cute, because that would be weird, totally not inspired by anyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 19:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20662520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lay_me_gently_in_the_cold_dark_earth/pseuds/lay_me_gently_in_the_cold_dark_earth
Summary: It happened in one of those hazy moments before truly awaking, in the moments in between twilight and dawn, when the only light came from the window, casting a slight glow on Eurydice's peaceful face, soft and safe and sound asleep. Orpheus had loved Eurydice for so long, he had forgotten what it was to not be hopelessly in love, to feel completely secure in her love.“Run away with me,” he said earnestly, unaware of the words spilling out from his mouth until he had said them. He blinked, and then repeated the words softly to himself. “Run away with me.”





	hold me until the world disappears

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I wrote this at 3:00 AM. Did I also spend more time looking for a new screensaver for my phone than I spent on my English essay? Also yes. Do I need to go to sleep? Very yes

It happened in one of those hazy moments before truly awaking, in the moments in between twilight and dawn, when the only light came from the window, casting a slight glow on Eurydice's peaceful face, soft and safe and sound asleep. Orpheus had loved Eurydice for so long, he had forgotten what it was to not be hopelessly in love, to feel completely secure in her love. 

“Run away with me,” he said earnestly, unaware of the words spilling out from here is mouth until he had said them. He blinked, and then repeated the words softly to himself. “Run away with me.”

Eurydice didn’t respond, too deep in sleep to be aware of his presence, and he wrapped her arms around her, letting himself soak in the moment and slowing his breaths so they could breathe in sync.

“I love you,” he mumbled. He was starting to drift off into sleep, but he wanted those to be the last words he remembered saying. And they were.

\-----

Eurydice never stayed in one place for long, of that Orpheus was sure. It was a marvel, honestly, that she had managed to stay in their small town for all of four months. He had lived there all his life, but she had walked on a bus and walked out with no plan and barely any money, only the idea of a new start fresh in her head. He knew that she was staying for him and that she was happy with the life they shared, but he saw the way she looked at their town, with tired eyes and restless glances. He saw the way her eyes lingered on buses and taxis, daring them to come closer. He knew she couldn’t stay there for long, despite the apartment they had made their home and the jobs they loved and had worked so hard to get. He knew that she had to leave. It was only a matter if she left with or without him.

The next time he asked her to run away with him, they were walking home from work, and she was in the middle of a coffee-fueled rant about the simultaneous power and cruelty of squirrels.

“-they’re everywhere, and they just appear out of nowhere to steal your lunch that you really wanted to eat, and it was a cuban sandwich Orpheus, _ please _ stop laughing at me, it was a really good sandwich and that squirrel with its endless power just decided to steal it, it could’ve stolen that other person’s ice cream, but it stole my sandwich, and yes, I am very hungry, so-”

“Run away with me,” he said, still half-laughing, Eurydice talking over him, her indignant complaints growing.

“-yes, I know we have food in the fridge, but the audacity of that squirrel was misplaced, and I _ will _get that sandwich back,” she said, glowering with the kind of determination that had made him fall in love with her in the first place, and he knew she hadn’t heard him. He didn’t care.

“I know you will,” he said, smiling and pulling her close so he could kiss her forehead.

“Sorry, did you say something?” she asked, with the same offhandedness you would attribute to a falling leaf, and he knew it was the wrong time and place for the enormity of what he had to say.

“Nothing important,” he lied, kicking a pebble with his shoe. It was fine. There were always other times and places, and he wasn't quite ready to leave just yet. “You wanna get hot chocolate?” he asked, eyeing a coffee shop. They had the best hot chocolate in the world, and the perfect leather couches for drinking said hot chocolate.

“I have never wanted anything more,” she said, not missing a beat, and he knew he could ask her to run away with him anytime and she would say yes.

\-----

The next time he asked her to run away with him, she actually heard it. There were no distractions, no coffee-fueled rants, no barrier of sleep, nothing to prevent her from hearing his question. It was just them, sitting on the couch in their apartment, tired from the rigor of the day’s work, holding hands and leaning into each other. And he asked the question.

“Run away with me?” He kissed her knuckles as she turned to face him, her face still etched with exhaustion.

“You’ve lived here all your life.” It wasn’t an answer, and definitely not the one he was looking for.

“I have.” He had grown up in that city, barely gone outside, knew everyone he saw, had memories of every street corner and sidewalk. 

“I can’t ask you to leave it all behind,” she said quietly, her expression miles away. He shook his head vehemently, shifting and moving closer to her.

“It’s you,” he said softly, and then continued when she remained distant and silent. “You’re not the one asking.” He gripped her hand tighter, trying to make her understand.

“You can’t just leave,” she protested lightly. She still refused to meet his eyes, and he knew she didn't mean it. “It wouldn’t be fair. Not to you, not to everyone here. You can’t leave.”

“You’re leaving.” She shook her head, her eyes snapping up to meet his.

“I’m not leaving. I can’t leave. You’re here,” she said, like that single fact was the only reason she was still here. It probably was.

“But you want to leave,” he pushed, and she hesitated. “Don’t lie to me, please, I know you want to leave.” Slowly, she nodded. 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, sounding close to tears, and his heart almost shattered. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry.” He hugged her close to his chest, one hand slipping into her hair. “It’s just who you are, and you know I love you.” She exhaled shakily, and he rested his forehead against hers.

“I wish this could be enough.” He bit his lip, shaking his head.

“It’s okay,” he reassured her, his hand combing through her short hair soothingly. “It’s okay.” When she didn’t respond, he pulled away, taking her hand again. 

“Run away with me?” His eyes searched hers, and she broke into a smile, throwing her arms around him.

“Of course,” she laughed, her voice muffled by his shoulder. “I’ll always follow you.” And to be fair, it was always him who was following her. She was always miles ahead of him. He was just trying to catch up. 

“No looking back?” he asked. She shook her head, her face still buried in his shoulder.

“No looking back.”

**Author's Note:**

> don't murder me please it's not very nice


End file.
